True Love
by restive
Summary: A collection of fluffy Bellarke ficlets, all modern AU. Rating will vary. Bellamy/Clarke and other 100 characters.
1. Stolen Chocolate

**So I'm new to this fandom, and despite my great love for Bellarke, I'm not quite ready to come up with a long story for them, so I've decided to start a series of ficlets that picture some fluffy moments of their family. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title:** Stolen Chocolate **  
Summary:** Stolen chocolate was taken a little too seriously in Blakes' family.  
 **Notes:** This is just a little festive thing that was on my mind, I hope you all had wonderful Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanzaa (yet to come)! Enjoy the story!

* * *

 _STOLEN CHOCOLATE_

"How dare you, Bellamy Blake?" Clarke shouted in rage, storming into Bellamy's study and banging the door shut after herself. She stood there in her festive robin pyjamas, heavily pregnant; her stomach so big as if someone tied a football to her. The most beautiful woman in the word, in Bellamy's opinion.

Bellamy sighed. In the last trimester Clarke's hormones were crazy, and every single day turned into a battlefield. Their family doctor (approved by Abby Griffin herself) said there was nothing abnormal about her behaviour, and all Bellamy had to do was support his wife and agree with everything she says, even if sometimes his patience was seriously tested. Bellamy tried his best and had managed not to raise his voice at Clarke even once so far. Besides, he already had experience with pregnant Clarke.

"What have I done now, Princess?" he inquired, lifting his eyes from the book he was reading.

"You know," Clarke crossed her arms, looking at her husband with a deadly expression on her face. Seeing Bellamy's innocent face and a shrug of shoulders, Clarke sighed, annoyed. "You ate my advent calendar!" she accused.

Bellamy chuckled. "I didn't."

"You did! The kids couldn't have reached it because I put it on the top shelf last night."

Bellamy knew that trying to tell his wife she was being… _unreasonable_ wouldn't do anything, so all he had left was to try and prove his case. Stolen chocolate was taken a little too seriously in their family.

"You were the only person who knew where your advent calendar was, Princess. You re-hid it last night, like you said yourself," Clarke furrowed her brows; his words sounded reasonable. "You ate your calendar. I saw you sleepwalking again."

Clarke guiltily looked away. She was pregnant for the third time and knew full well that her sleepwalking came every time she reached third trimester. The doctor said it was because high levels of hormones caused slow-wave sleep. It wasn't the first time that she wondered around the house aimlessly, and she definitely _had_ eaten in that state before.

Clarke circled the desk and sat in Bellamy's lap as he leaned back to accommodate her. She enclosed him in a hug with her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Bellamy planted a small kiss to her arm and then took her hand to kiss it too. He loved his wife more than anything in this world, and despite her hormonal outbreaks, she always cooled off quickly and asked for forgiveness if she knew she was wrong.

"I love you, Princess," he said, looking her right in the eyes.

"I love you too," Clarke responded and leaned in, about to kiss her husband, when the door swung open and Octavia ran in.

"Hey guys!" she was as cheerful as ever – she adored the holiday season more than anyone. "Your front door was unlocked again," she informed the couple, not seeming to mind that she interrupted their intimate moment alone. Clarke and Bellamy gave each other a judgmental stare, blaming one another for not having locked the door. "But check out what I got for James."

Their four-year-old son stepped from behind his aunt, and he was wearing a green elf costume, head to toe. His shoes even had bells on the ends.

"I'm an elf!" James exclaimed happily, and his parents couldn't help but laugh as they looked at their little treasure with adoration.

"You're the cutest and my most favourite elf in the world, honey," Clarke said as she came up to hug her son and give him a kiss on the cheek. She was about to pick him up, but was stopped by Bellamy, who said, "What did the doctor tell you about lifting heavy things?"

"He's not a heavy thing, he's my son," Clarke protested, furrowing her brows and almost getting ready for a fight, but Octavia foresaw that and just plucked her nephew out of his mother's arms. Clarke huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything else.

"Now all you have to do is to dress Daisy as Rudolph, O," Bellamy suggested, getting up as well, now having been infected by his sister's Christmas cheer too.

Octavia contemplated that for a second, no doubt imagining how cute her two-year-old niece would look in a Rudolph costume. "That's actually a great idea," she stated. "I'll do that tomorrow."

They all laughed, happy to be around their family.

"Hot chocolate?" Clarke offered, and everyone gladly followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, and please remember, new girl here, so please leave me some love in the comments. You can also follow me on tumblr - I'm think-of-flowers, let's have fun and be friends :)**


	2. Morning Coffee

**So I saw this video on youtube about noisy roommates, and I was immediately like, "Bellarke AU". So yeah, this is the result. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Clarke wakes up from the noise of something heavy falling onto the kitchen counter for what must be the seventh time that morning, and sighing heavily, gets out of bed. She has a mild headache, but only because she was surprisingly responsible and didn't drink too much las night; if she had drunk the way she usually does her head would have been exploding right now.

Clarke drags herself down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bellamy is preoccupied with making what seems like a pumpkin pie. There is also a nutribullet with some fruits in it that he is probably going to turn on sometime soon.

"Is there any reason why you're being so loud?" she asks in a calm voice, knowing that if an argument starts, she'll never be able to get back to bed this morning. "Some people might still be sleeping, you know."

Bellamy furrows his brows like what she said was the weirdest thing in the world.

"It's ten o'clock," he says.

"Precisely," Clarke retorts.

"Who sleeps so late?"

She sighs again. "It's Sunday, and I didn't get to bed until three in the morning."

"And?" asks Bellamy, pressing a button on nutribullet, and loud noise fills the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Clarke exclaims and abruptly turns the blender off.

"What did you do that for?" Bellamy asks, frowning once again, and immediately looking down and continuing working on the batter.

Clarke folds her arms. "We talked about this. You need to be considerate of others, Bellamy."

He snorts. "It's not my fault you have a weird sleeping schedule, Griffin."

Clarke knows that Bellamy is only making this pumpkin pie to impress her parents at their Thanksgiving dinner that he has been invited to for the first time. She had honestly tried to explain to Bellamy that he doesn't need to try, that her parents will like him anyway, and if they don't, it will be their loss. But this is Bellamy's way of coping with stress.

She knows she should be understanding of this, as his girlfriend she should help him out in moments like this, but she's way too tired to think rationally right now. And as much as she loves him, sometimes Bellamy can be a complete idiot.

"I don't know how you can be so annoying! You know I'm a light sleeper and still wake me up every freaking morning!" she exclaims and immediately winces at her own tone.

"Use some earplugs," Bellamy shrugs again.

"I don't hear my alarms if I sleep with earplugs in, and you know that."

"Well, what do you want from me?" he inquires, putting his mixing spoon down.

"I only want you to stop making this freaking pie so that the house can be silent for a change!"

"Maybe I should just get the hell out of here?" Bellamy asks, and although Clarke knows that this is just them arguing and that she'll regret it later, she says it anyway.

"If that gives me some quiet, then feel free!"

"Fine," Bellamy says, surprisingly calm, and starts to make his way to the front door.

"Fine!" Clarke shouts, but there's only a slam of the door that she hears in response.

She does regret it, the second the door shuts. She knows she won't be able to sleep now anyway. She feels too guilty.

* * *

Bellamy comes back in forty minutes or so, and Clarke runs out of the living room the second she hears the door shut. Bellamy is holding two Starbucks cups, looking somewhat awkward.

"Clarke, I-" he starts, but she doesn't let him finish and just throws herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He feels tense, but quickly relaxes into her hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things," she whispers into his ear, her heart pounding in her chest. She knows they argue a lot and that sometimes they need time to cool off, but she hates their fights. She loves him too much to lose him over some stupid noises he makes in the morning.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologising, Clarke," Bellamy says as they come back into the kitchen and he sets the cups onto the table. "I was being an asshole, I'm sorry. But I promise, no more noises in the mornings. Or at least when you're still asleep."

Clarke hugs him again and sighs in relief. "Deal."

She pulls away and looks in his face, and he seems so worried still, his brows knit together in concentration as he tries to come up with something to say.

"I'm an idiot, Clarke. I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you brought me coffee," she says, opening the lid of the cup to see that it's pumpkin spice latte. "And besides," she gives him a big smile, "I love you anyway."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


End file.
